scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
New Page With all great things, they must pass. The time has come to move on to greater things. You haven't visited in vain, Our Website has moved. Please visit http://www.scabattlerock.com for the newest and up to date information. created since (April) (2009) Google Calendar scabattlerock@gmail.com&hl=English Battle Rock Championship, Summer 2011 ;Date :TBA (July) ;Location :TBA ;Site fee :TBA ;Autocrat :TBA ;Details :Brainstorming for ideas at this point. Do we want to do a camping event at the creek on Foster (around the corner from the SPOT)? Do we want to have two camps - one on each side of the creek - and have a x''s vs. ''y''s theme? Period insults and combat archery across the creek? Slingshots and tennis balls? Do we want to do an Olympic style multiple-event tournament on a point system? Events could include heavy combat, rapier, combat archery, A&S, tafl play or chess, bardic art slam. The idea of a bridge battle was raised, but we would have to build our own bridge, as the bridge currently there is safe for crossing on foot, but nowhere near sufficient for combat. I'm thinking a period bridge would be pretty cool (all wood, driven pegs, no nails) and whoever is in charge of maintaining that area may be open to providing the wood if we provide the labor. We'll have to find out who that is and talk to them about it. I think it's not every day they get an offer to turn a pile of lumber into a good sturdy permanent bridge just for providing the wood and allowing us a weekend camp out. Baronial Birthday ;Date :June 20 or nearest available date ;Location :TBA ;Site fee :TBA ;Autocrat :TBA ;Details :We need a plan. Beltane ;Dates :06-08 May 2011 ;Location :Torii Beach north campground ;Site fee :$25/person - kids 12/under free (SUBJECT TO CHANGE) ;Autocrat :Chrysanthos of Battle Rock ;Details :Please help us plan this event! If you have ideas, questions or requests, please get in touch with the autocrat! More will be announced when possible. Rise of the Phoenix Crest Tourney ;Date :26 March 2011 ;Location :Camp Kinser multi-purpose ball field ;Site fee :$10 (US) - kids age 12/under free ;Autocrat :Lord Edome ;Details :This crest tourney will be fought single sword over a palisade, each fighter holding the palisade with his/her off hand. Letting go the palisade forfeits the round, and knocking off an opponent's crest (or beating it down below the 2-inch minimum height) wins the round. Prizes will be awarded for best crest and for best crest death, as well as a prize for best heraldic garb. Crests may be made of most any material, but please exercise extreme caution in dealing with wood or metal, as anything that can become splintered or smashed and pass through the bars of a helmet can cause serious life-long injury to participants, and flying objects can present a danger to onlookers. Any crest deemed unsafe by the Marshal will be barred from entry, so if in doubt, please show the Marshal ahead of time so he can give advice! Crests should initially stand at least 6 inches high from the top of the helmet, and may be affixed to the helmet only by duct tape. Crests of light weight or fragile material may be made in duplicate so that they can be replaced for the second round. Remember, this one is light on competition and heavy on heraldic display, so the main thing is to HAVE FUN! St. Brigid's Day 2011 A&S contest ;Date :05 February 2011 ;Location :Kadena High School Cafeteria ;Details :The Feast of St. Brigid, also known as Imbolg, Imbolc, or Candlemas, is a time for blessing new cloth. In Irish tradition, girls make a doll called the ''brideog (young Brigid, in Irish) and gather in a house, then the young men must ask permission to enter the house and treat the girls - and the doll - with respect. This is done to entice the goddess Brigid to bring the light half of the year. In Christian tradition, Candlemas represents the presentation of the baby Jesus at the Temple. For us, this event was a one-item A&S contest. Entries included: *A moulded leather Venician Renaissance mask by Lord Otto *A pair of hardwood toy swords by Lord Wilhelm *A wood panel with hand carved Celtic cross by Lord Edome *A cloth bag by Johanna *A lamelar cuirass by Baron Turtious Lord Edome's Celtic cross panel won the contest. Twelfth Night 2011 feast ;Date :08 January 2011 ;Location :Kadena USO auditorium ;Autocrats :Pipa and Rothri ;Details :This was a pot-luck feast and masked ball, with a prize given for the best mask. In a tight contest with many laudable entries, Lord Wilhelm won best mask for his leather Plague doctor's mask (including matching hat and black cloak as well). The feast was prepared by members of the populace from recipes gathered and distributed by Lady Pipa, who coordinated a sumptuous feast. This was the first SCA event ever for some of our newcomers, and the event was a resounding success in every way. Yule 2010 Championship tourney and demo ;Date :18 December 2010 ;Location :Comprehensive Park ;Autocrats :Turtious and Chrisanthos ;Details :We held this tourney at Comprehensive Park, thanks to the skilled intervention of our Consul, Steven of Battle Rock. Lord Edome crafted a "Tourney Tree" for this event, to display the arms of the competitors as they vie for the top branch of the tree. He also created a very impressive roll of arms on paper after the tourney. Fall Coronet Tournament 2010 Please see October 2010 Coronet for more details. ;Dates :08-10 October, 2010 ;Location :White Beach ;Autocrats :Adelheyd and Otto ;Details :This was a maritime themed event, to celebrate the institution of the Far West Navy, so the event was held at White Beach and there was a post-revel Sunset Cruise aboard the Moby Dick sailing from Naha Port at 1700HRS on Sunday, 10 October. The stronghold fielded six fighters in the Coronet tourney, six in the Heavy Championship tourney, two of four fighters in the Rapier Championship tourney, and one of two contestants in the A&S Championship. Turtious of the Ninth Legion prevailed in the Coronet tourney, Edome of Battle Rock in the Heavy Championship, D'Willem of Battle Rock in the Rapier Championship, and Wilhelm Meis in the Arts and Sciences. Many awards were also given at this event, and we were graced with the presence of the Kingdom Seneschal. 'July 24th 2010 Championship Tourney' NOTE: No Pell Practice on the night of 23 July 2010 The pell will be available at the event for warm-ups. Time 1200 until 2200ish 24 July 2010 Location Camp Kinser Recreation Area, Camp Kinser Details This event is a primer for October Coronet Tournament. For details and site location contact aendsley@konnect.net Fighters need to RSVP with intent prior to 21 July 2010 to email above in order that the bracket may be built. This is a BYOD and BYOF (bring your own drink and bring your own food) style event. Commisary, food court, Burger King very close. Double elimination tourney to determine the champion for the second half of 2010 with an unfamiliar weapons form single elimination tourney at the end. Questions and information can be obtained by contact Adam or Turtorius. Anyone interested in conducting a small Kinser demo prior to the event please contact Turtorius. Time Line of the Event: 1200 - 1300 Site Prep / Setup (banners, flags, pavilions, fighting arena) 1300 - 1500 A&S Display and discussion, Childrens Activities, Light Weapons Demo 1500 - 1530 List entry (waivers / card checks / bracket draw and build) 1530 - 1600 Fighters Safety Brief 1600 - 1730 Evening Dining (your choice, BK?, grill?, town?) 1730 - 1735 First call to armor and weapons inspections 1735 - 1800 Armor / Weapons inspections 1800 - 1805 Last call to armor inspections 1805 - 2030 Champions Tourney (double elimination, you'll get at least two good fights!) 2030 - 2035 Unfamiliar Weapons Tourney Draw and bracket 2035 - 2130 Unfamiliar Weapons Tourney. 2130 - ? Closing Comments. We will be making an attempt to stick to a decent timeline. Change of events and announcements will be signalled by whistle blast and announcement. Stearley Heights school demo (27 May, 2010) ;Time :TBA ;Location :Stearley Heights Elementary on Kadena Air Base Camping event (16-18 April, 2010) ;Time : Friday the 16th through Sunday the 18th (checkout 10:00):: Otto Spilman : Optional meet-up at Kadena USO building, time TBA ;Location : Torii Beach North Camping Area (next to camping parking lot) ;Activities : Our first camping event in recent memory will be held at Torii Station Beach North Camp Area. There are showers and bathrooms available within walking distance from camp ground. : Wilhelm is working on coordinating some games and events, and is taking volunteers to teach classes on various A&S topics (please contact Wilhelm to let him know of any classes you would like to teach). ;Site fee : TBA :The total cost to reserve camp site, 5 tents, 4 sleeping bags, grill for two days, and firewood was $230.00. $90.00 of this will be shared by all participants, the remaining $140.00 will be split out to those who use the equipment. Tents were $10.00/day, Sleeping bags $5.00/day. I only have 5 tents and 4 bags so first come first serve. They are 3 man tents. Anything added to the shared site fee for fund raising purposes has yet to be decided by the officers, more to follow. We have plenty of room for everyone to camp. ;Food :This is a BYOB&F event (Bring your own beverage & food). I have rented the trailer size grill for both night so we will have PLENTY of space for everyone to cook what they bring. Just ask that if your going to cook donate a bag of charcoal. Any access Charcoal will be saved for future events. ;Alcohol :This is a discretely wet site. This means that alcohol may be consumed responsibly, if poored into a period container within the privacy of your tent before bringing it out for consumption. Glass bottles are prohibited on the beach, and non-period containers (of all kinds, not just alcohol) are strongly discouraged in visible areas. Please drink responsibly. Schedule of events Friday 16Apr2010 Camp Set Up Come and share your bardic song, stories and dance around the fire pit Saturday 17Apr2010 ;Torii Beach Grand opening ;Takumi's Birthday Party : Thats right my (Otto) little guy Takumi will be celebrating his 6th birthday at 1400 at the camping area, I invite everyone to join in with some cake and song. ;Fighting Demonstration : We have been invited to do a demonstration on saturday, time is flexible ;Membership Table : MWR also has agreed to set up a free canopy and table for us to put up a membership table on saturday the 17th. request volunteers to man the table throughout the day. Great opportunity to get some more visibility, so lets use it. Please bring some show and tell items for membership table. Sunday 18Apr2010 Camp clean up What to bring *Tent (modern tents are okay, none of us have period tents on island anyway), tarps, ropes, tent stakes **'If you do not have a tent, contact Otto ASAP while some rental tents are still available!' *Cot/Sleeping bag and other camp gear **'A few sleeping bags are also available; contact Otto ASAP if you need one!' *Cooking gear/eating utensils *Firewood (bought two trashcans full, but the more the better) *SCA garb, period banners, anything else that will enrich the period ambiance of our camping experience *Membership Fliers *Show and Tell items for membership table. Wilhelm will bring * a loaner sleeping bag, to be donated to Battle Rock * a rack of ribs to be shared with all who want them * grill tongs/fork/spatula * the 5-gallon water cooler (full of potable water) * a bag of charcoal and a bag of mesquite chips * a box of coffee bags (think of teabags, but with coffee instead) for all who want them * I hope someone else has a coffee pot or kettle to heat the water, because I don't have one! Amelia Earhart school demo (Wednesday, 31 March, 2010) ;Time : 1330-1530 : Amelia Earhart Intermediate School gym on Kadena AB ;Location This was another hugely successful school demo. Rothri, D'Willem, Wilhelm, Liz and Mason were in attendance, and the kids were very excited about getting to watch Rothri and D'Willem fight using several different weapon systems. Between bouts Wilhelm talked about various topics including period footwear, medieval games, tourney etiquette and chivalry, and some SCA weapons and shields were passed around. It was a lot of fighting and not as much talking, but I think the kids liked it just fine that way! Twelfth Night (9 January 2010) Site :1000–1700—Demo (open to public) :1900 until Closing—Feast (Private/by invitation) :USO Kadena AB ;Location Events ;Games Tournament :Chess variants, Tafl games, Merrels (Nine Men Morris), Draughts (Checkers), Tables (Backgammon) ;Fighters Tourney :Armored heavy weapons tournament to determine Stronghold Champion ;Kids Boufers Tourney/Highland Games :Foam weapons tournament, Caber toss, Stone putting, Hammer throw ;Arts and Science Displays :Various arts & sciences recreated by the Stronghold populace ;Children's Heraldry Workshop/Contest :Will cover the basics of heraldry, kids can design their own and may submit their favorite design into a contest ;Medieval Snacks : ;Belly Dancing Demo - Confirmed! :Put on by a local belly dancing troupe ;Children Illuminations (acrylics on paper) :Paper preprints will be available for kids to color in with paints (all materials provided) :A brief court ceremony will be held to announce the winners of all contests (Championship Tournament, Boffers/Highland Games Tournament, Heraldry Contest). Prizes will be awarded for winners of Kids Boffers Tourney and Heraldry Contest. Recipients must be present to receive awards. ;Closing court Feast (by invitation) 1900 at USO building Stronghold Championship tournament (7 November 2009 - CANCELED) ;Time : TBA CANCELED : Kadena USO (pending) CANCELED ;Location This event is canceled due to scheduling difficulties. We apologize for any inconvenience. We will try to hold a Championship tournament at another date, perhaps at Twelfth Night. Kinser Elementary demo (20 October, 2009) ;Time : 8:30 - 10:30 : Kinser Elementary school, Camp Kinser ;Location The demo was a success. We introduced the SCA and the Middle Ages, answered some questions the students had about life in the Middle Ages, played "Rattlin Bog" led by Otto and Rob (and the kids all sang along with us), and had a brief fighting demonstration put on by Rothri and Wilhelm. The kids especially enjoyed the fighting demo, and many of them went around collecting our autographs afterward. Brianna also assisted throughout the demo, and provided some insights in regard to the children's questions about Merlin and the Druids. Barony of the Far West, Spring Coronet Tournament (30 May, 2009) Time: Site opens 0800, closes 2200 Site Fee: TBD (None expected + feast) Sponsoring Branch: Stronghold of Battle Rock (Okinawa, Japan) Location: Marek Park, Kadena Air Force Base, Okinawa, Japan Autocrat: Bryon Ross (Lord Rothri de Ross), PSC 557 Box 200 FPO AP 96379, comm 81-98-959-5190, DSN 315-622-7741 (work), email bryon1187@yahoo.com Directions: Travelers from off island contact the Autocrat. Transportation from the airport will be provided. On island take highway 58 to Kadena gate 1, non SOFA personnel contact the Autocrat, prior to the event, for access to the base. Follow Douglas Blvd past the first light and up the hill. The site is on the right at the top of the hill. Parking is available. Alternate (Rainy Day) location: Kadena USO Ballroom.